


Thaw

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Auror Partners, Auror Ron, Auror Training, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror training ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Blamebrampton and the 2009, 4th HD Holidays Fest.

Thaw


End file.
